


Hickeys

by thtzwhatuthink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lime, Masturbation, PWP, UPDATE: Blowjob, UPDATE: Lemon, UPDATE: Mari has a pillowtalk fetish, UPDATE: a certain kitty cat has a back scratching fetish, actually i lied there is some plot, aged-up, i am full of sin, sin is my speciality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette has the house to herself for a week she intends to enjoy it; in a way she rarely treats herself to, until she realizes far too late that her windows were unlocked. </p><p>Secrets are also not so secret when she doesn't even realize the evidence is in plain sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too wordy with summaries, trying to shorten them tastefully now. 
> 
> Hopefully it's more alluring and mysterious than confusing.

Tikki was passed out in the cookie jar downstairs in the kitchen.

Marinette’s parents were out for the week. They left Friday night; so far she’s only had one whole day with the house to herself and Tikki. The kwami, who usually isn’t able to lounge in other parts of the house, takes full advantage of the parental vacation.

Marinette decided to take this opportunity of alone time to enjoy _herself_.

Cautious and quietly, her hand toyed with rather sensitive areas in her pajama pants. Quiet sighs filled the room, and it wasn’t very long before she decided to take her pants off to play with just her underwear on. The room was too hot for pants anyway. Her free hand gradually unbuttoned her night shirt to cool off some more.

Marinette flexes her feet as she toys with her clit.

She sinks into the mattress. It’s been quite a while since she’s played with herself. Her body is responding readily to the ministrations of her fingers. She closes her eyes, and with each passing moment—

The forgotten unlocked window slides open.

Marinette freezes.

Chat Noir freezes the second he looks over in her direction.

It was near pitch black in her room, but she knew damn well he could see her perfectly with heightened eyesight. She could see his electric green eyes faintly luminescent looking up and down at her body, finally settling in on her own returning gaze. Blood rushed into her cheeks, her heart pounding because how, _how could she have fucked up so bad._

The room is dead silent.

He normally greets her with something casual and snarky, like “Hey purrincess” or some form of a corny greeting and her name. However, evidently he’s at a loss for words. He wasn’t sneaking or acting invisible; he really couldn’t be with glowing eyes. They both were past the point of no return with how neither refused to look away. Marinette had to muster something up if she wanted this horridly awkward situation to move anywhere.

“I… forgot to lock the windows.” She breathed, mortified beyond stuttering.

“You’re breathtaking.”

She hears a soft pat, and can only assume he’s slapped his hand over his mouth after that comment, but there was no going back. The first thing that someone is supposed to say if they catch a friend masturbating is an apology, and promptly move out of the room. Chat was not budging from his spot. In fact, he’s turned his body to fully face her. Marinette questions his statement, only to get a reply of:

“May I come closer?”

Marinette’s mortification increases as for some reason known only to the gods; she nods her head ‘yes’. She was correct with his improved night vision as immediately he moved toward her. 

Standing next to the edge of the bed he can see in much more detail every crevice, curve, and bend of her body. Chat has never seen her pale skin become ethereal in the filtered moonlight, never as his alter-ego or his normal self.

Quietly he mumbles, “Mari, you’ve always been an ethereal beauty… but holy _shit_.”

She doesn’t know what to say. Marinette had no idea what to say the second he threw both of them into the situation. She feels the need to cover up, and thus awkwardly pulls her hand out of her panties. Her hands were making a beeline for the buttons of her night shirt that cover her breasts.

The elastic band of her underwear _thwaps_ against her skin, and Chat fully grasps the situation that he walked in on her masturbating. He’s interrupted and is _still_ interrupting a very private moment; Marinette is stopping completely since he’s there.

What if he didn’t want her to stop? What if he wanted to watch? _To help?_

Chat smothers his face with a paw.

“I’m so sorry for interrupting you, and being weird as well.” He speaks politely, respectfully. This tone was unusual for him, yet so was the situation. Marinette was going to accept his apology, but she doesn’t know what to do from there.

“Is there anything I can do to make it up for you?”

What the fuck is there to do that would ease the situation right now? Marinette certainly has no clue. She’s fighting to hide under her covers as he speaks. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands.

“What… is there for you to do?” She replies, hesitantly. She clearly had taken interest in a favor, but what possible favor could he provide her? The black cat still hasn’t stopped staring at her figure, and as his gaze floats down to her wet panties with paw-prints on it he gets an idea. Or rather, his perverted mind gained a new fantasy. He bites his lip, contemplating whether or not he should dare to ask. There was a chance that he would be perma-banned from her bakery after this. However, seeing as only one identity would get banned, with a lick of his lips and a tail flick he offers quietly:

“I could eat you out to make up for lost time alone.”

 _Holy shiiiiiiit._ Out of all the things he could possibly offer, like getting the fuck out of her room, buying her apology roses, or perhaps a promise of treating her to food, or even better all of the above; he had to offer _that._ Marinette gets a grip on reality and reconsiders his options. Logically speaking, it’s the most convenient option that included him sticking around and it _would_ actually aid her situation.

She couldn’t believe what was happening. She slapped her clean hand over her eyes. Deep inhale, deep exhale.

“I’m… not opposed to it, Chat.” Marinette finally admits.

Chat Noir lets out a nervous chuckle. He feels adrenalin run through his body as he grabs one of her hips gently, and then the opposing hip with his other hand. Effortlessly he shifts her position on the bed from laying vertically to laying perpendicular; her legs now dangling off the edge. He kneels. The bed was a perfect height for him to sit and eat.

Marinette’s thighs on either side of his face are a guaranteed flashbulb memory.

His stunning green eyes take in the sight of her panties, the dark spot on them, and large creamy thighs. Chat Noir swore in the back of his mind that this is what heaven looked like.

He nuzzles his face into her left thigh and questions if she’s comfortable. When he hears a timid noise of approval, he switches from nuzzling to kissing along her inner thigh. His kisses cover both legs; gradually, his lips move closer and closer to her panties until he’s hovering so closely she can feel the heat of his breath on her sex. He articulates,

“Are you sure you want me to do this, Mari?”

His lips brushed against her panties ever so lightly with certain sounds of that question. She was itching for contact. Marinette consents more breathily than she expected, and as she does he plants a kiss on her clothed core before leaning back and pulling her panties off. He left them to hang off of one leg, not exactly the smoothest in panty-removal.

With the cloth barrier out of the way, he can fully see what he promised to take _good_ care of. In fact, with how intensely flushed she was down there and how much she was glistening before a single lick, he assured himself he would do a fucking _great_ job.

And boy did he deliver.

A kiss to the top of her folds, and then he slid his tongue down top to bottom. Marinette gasps. His tongue slides up from her entrance to the area he suspects the location of her clit, and the ministrations of his tongue are unrelenting.

Her erratic breathing switched to erotic moans.

Although these moans were small and quiet, they added quite the erection contained by magically enforced leather. His tongue swirls on a small area that produces the most reaction from her.

His arms end up carefully wrapping around her thighs, cautious of the suit’s nails on her soft skin. A wet kiss directly in between her folds, and Chat realizes he can’t use his fingers with the suit's sharp claws for any form of gentle pleasure. Anything razor sharp should not belong in a vagina, and with that thought he steps up his tongue game.

Marinette’s face was _red_.

Her body’s temperature rose higher the second he started to kiss her thighs. Never in her right mind would she believe that _the_ flirty male superhero for all of Paris would have his face sandwiched between her legs. Never in her right mind did she know she had a thigh-kissing fetish or an interest in cunnilingus.

His tongue slicking against her wet flesh makes an erotic noise.

Chat Noir begins to flick his tongue back and forth across her clit and Marinette’s mind blanks abruptly. His hot and wet tongue was working wonders on her. She lets out a lewd moan that encourages him to repeat the flicking action.

When her hands make their way into his hair, scratching his scalp, tugging on his hair, and rubbing the cat ears above; he knows she’s close. The way she starts to fidget is both endearing and arousing with how it’s making her breasts move. He tightens his grip on her thighs, and licks all the way down and all the way back up to her clit, before continuing flicking motions he knows she likes.

Her breathing is shallow and erratic.

Her grip in his hair tightens.

Marinette cries out his alter-ego’s name in a way he’s never heard before. The sound was intoxicating, and he continues to assault her clit until she grabs him by the jaw and pulls his face up, away from her throbbing flesh. She couldn’t take the intense feeling, yet Chat Noir didn’t want the situation to be over.

He returns to kissing her thighs again, however this time he now sucks and bites gently. He kisses and sucks in various places all over her inner thighs. His very talented mouth was too pleasurable for her to interrupt him.

In reality, he was doing his very best to mark her. Hickeys, anywhere and everywhere his face could reach. She wasn’t stopping him, which made him conclude she perfectly fine with him marking what was his.

Marinette was no longer second to Ladybug after tonight.

* * *

 

Marinette had no idea why Alya was incoherently flipping shit mere seconds after Marinette walked into their lecture hall on Monday.

It must have been something on her, because people were giving her stares on the walk to school the entire time.

The thought that something was maybe on her face is what causes her to turn to the boys—Nino and Adrien—but more Nino, and ask what was up. Both give her a quick look up and down; when their eyes return to focus on hers they clearly have found something and are trying to not say anything. Nino is trying and miserably failing to hide a smile. Adrien looks like he’s about to tell her what on earth was wrong with her outfit or face or who knows what the issue was, when Nino throws an arm around him and says:

“Don’t say anything,” before Nino turns to Marinette and goes, “We’re so proud of you.”

“Wh—What are you talking about?” Is all Marinette can muster before Alya drags her out of the room while also holding her gym bag.

Marinette gets dragged all the way to the toilet before Alya relents, and starts to dig into her gym bag upon tossing it onto a sink.

“Marinette, honey, the hickeys are in broad daylight view of everyone with those shorts. I’m going to learn all about their story during class, so don’t think I’m letting you off the hook,”

Alya pulls out black leggings as Marinette looks down and sees about eight visible hickeys spanning most of her inner and upper thighs. Those are only the ones that are visible too, as she realizes that there are probably a few more underneath the fabric of her shorts.

Wordlessly, Marinette takes the leggings from Alya and moves into a stall to put them on underneath her shorts. Alya leans against the sink with her duffel bag and calls out,

“Who _clearly_ claimed my precious child?”

“You’re never going to believe me if I tell you.” Marinette shoots back while changing.

“Try me.”

Meanwhile, Adrien is looking rather smug doodling in his notes.

Once the girls return to class, Alya appears to have found the secret to the crabby patty formula while Marinette looks mortified and defeated. Also, now wearing leggings.

Nino whips around to face Alya once she’s seated and questions,

“Who?”

Marinette slams her hand over Alya’s mouth.

* * *

 

Chat Noir takes a day or two to make another appearance at Marinette’s window again; rolling around only an hour after sunset on Tuesday. This time, he knocks before entering. The second he steps into the room he sees a freshly flustered Marinette demanding,

“Why did you give me hickeys like, everywhere?”

“What do you mean?”

“I had no idea you gave me hickeys until like an eighth of all Paris’ commuters and half of my college saw them when I wore shorts!”

Chat Noir finds the situation quite amusing, recalling yesterday morning. He was struggling to maintain a cool composure around Nino, who was no doubt finding his smug antics suspicious.

“Désolé, Mari. I didn’t expect you to wear shorts in the near future. And they weren’t _everywhere_ , but I can put them _everywhere_ if you so desire.” Chat Noir winks and adds: “Next time I’ll place them higher, I promise.”

Marinette’s face is bright red, and she angrily questions,

“What do you mean _next time_?”

Chat Noir steps dangerously close to Marinette. She’s mere seconds away from breaking composure and flying downstairs, grabbing Tikki, and high-tailing it to the other side of Paris. However, she didn’t have to that, because his reaction was not expected.

He _pouts_.

“Did I not do a good job last time?”

“Wh—What, no! You did a great job but I mean—“

He cuts her off, questions why it wouldn’t happen again if she liked the entire experience, and that causes Marinette to fall quiet. She stares at his bright cat eyes, with no other thought but “He has a valid point,” occurring to her.

The silence he takes as a success.

“Why are you doing this? Er, rather why did you do what you did and continue to offer what you did?” She finally questions.

“Because I like you. I _especially_ like you when you’re naked and moaning.”

Marinette, taken back by the first statement elects to ignore the second half and ask, “What about Ladybug?” Chat explains that as much as he dearly loves Ladybug, he’s fulfilling her request to be strictly platonic. He also chooses to admit the night he heard his name moaned on Sunday made his mind reconsider.

Chat Noir also informs her that if she’s not seeking a relationship he is comfortable with _entertaining_ her on a friend-with-benefits basis, as the whole dating-an-alter-ego without knowing their true identity would be rough.

Marinette found the deal appealing, under one condition.

“And what would that condition be?”

Marinette bites her lip, debating if she was ballsy enough to request:

“Would it be alright if sometimes I moaned someone else’s name?”

Chat Noir didn’t even have to think twice to consent to that. Neither of them were in a relationship at the moment, so no one was getting harmed. Both would have their fun.

So what was the catch? There’s always one.

He didn’t figure it out until about a half hour later when she was sitting on his face. His eyes were closed; eyebrows furrowed in concentration to lavish one particular spot he found that she liked. She was completely naked on him this time. His hands were firmly squeezing her ass and holding her onto his face.

He didn’t figure out the catch until he heard her moan his name.

His _real_ name.

Everything stopped temporarily. Time was at a standstill for Chat Noir as his eyes shot open to look past the smooth two-pack of Marinette’s stomach, past her perky breasts, past her long neck, up to her oh so very blue eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

Chat as a result of the internal standstill paused his efforts, and a moment later Marinette was looking back down at him--confused.

“I thought you said it was okay?” She inquires, quietly. She knew he could always hear her.

This question causes him to snap out of it and nod slowly before resuming licking her clit. It’s not long before she starts moaning “Adrien” in a way he’s never heard of before, and this did nothing to quell his erection. He’s never been so horny in his life.

When she runs her hands down her body from her breasts to her hips he’s a goner for the girl sitting on his face. A few seconds later with her hands in his hair and her body arching, she is too.

Chat goes to leave her more hickeys, however she gets off before he has the chance to. He wonders if she did this preemptively aware that he was going to give more, and thus he pouts. Her amused giggle proves that _yes_ she did move off quickly for that exact reason.

Yet he was not preemptively aware of was how obvious his bulge was in his suit, and also her hand carefully settling on it. He exhales a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Did I do this, Chat?”

She squeezes gently and begins to rub, and he hisses out a form of agreement. Chat could keep composure no problem when he wasn’t the one receiving pleasure, but with him now on the receiving end he was practically putty in her hands.

“You can’t take this suit off can you?” Marinette asks a question she already knew the answer to.

“Unfortunately not, bound by magic.” He murmurs.

Marinette continues to rub and squeeze his erection through the leather of his suit, before suddenly spitting into her hand and resuming the massage. He gasps. She knew damn well that the suit was paper thin, because so was hers.

The entire area of his crotch was slick, and to add to it Marinette pulls a wild card on him, and _mounts him_. For the second time tonight, this time not on his face but on his erection.

“M-Mari!”

She hushes him while leaning forward. Her upper body parallel with his, he gasps when she begins to kiss and bite at part of his neck exposed from the collar of his suit. All the while, she was grinding on him. Her bare and wet sex gliding around easily on the smooth leather.

He groans.

His hands finally have the excuse to roam other parts of her body, and so they grasp her silky soft shoulders, moving slowly down to hold her hips. He was putting every curve of her body to memory. His grip on her hips tightens as much as he can get without sticking her with his claws.

She pauses from sucking on his neck when his hands force her down on his erection more. Both moan as he sets a pace and guides her by the hips to wear he likes it.

Marinette realizes he’s successfully getting off to her in this way when she feels him buck up underneath her. She sits up fully to direct full attention to her grinding. Her hands on his very hard stomach as leverage.

The suit always made him look lithe, but underneath she’s realized there are some pretty big muscles he’s hiding.

Chat bucking up his hips in a particular way that hits her clit just right causes her to lose that thought.

His movements suddenly slow, but he’s gripping her hips as hard as he can and his eyes are closed shut.

It dawns on Marinette that he just climaxed.

It dawns on Chat that he will have a lot of explaining to do for Plagg as to why he jizzed in the suit.

* * *

 

“Is it prime hickey season or something? Why the fuck does everyone have them? First Mari, then my Bio Lab advisor, the lady who serves desert in the cafeteria, and now Adrien!”

Adrien immediately slaps his hand up to his neck, red hues gracing his cheeks as he chuckles nervously. Nino turns to him and asks who.

Adrien gets an eye roll when he replies, “That’s confidential.” Alya boos him. Marinette, thankfully, had yet to arrive to their morning lecture. By the time Marinette did arrive to class, ten minutes late, the subject had already expired, and she was blissfully unaware for the duration of the lecture.

It was when it was wrapped up and everyone resumed shenanigans with each other did she notice the hickey. She knew he wasn’t in a relationship. Although it was disheartening seeing the hickey on her crush, she realizes she wasn’t caring as much as she thought she would have.

Why?

Last night comes to mind.

Marinette certainly wasn’t lonely. There was a handsome tomcat willing to do whatever she pleased at first request every other night or so. He was practically room service. With Chat in mind she’s not visibly depressed for the day,

But she still feels off.

* * *

 

Chat Noir shows up the same night she learns of Adrien’s hickey. Alone for several hours with her thoughts, the sinking feeling of her crush making out with another girl had dampened her mood over time.

Although her mood was immediately noticed; getting the information out of her as to why was tricky for Chat. Eventually, she finally admits that today she learned her crush had a hickey.

“Is your crush named Adrien?” Chat inquires.

“Yea… how’d you know?”

He seems almost hesitant in saying, “You moaned his name yesterday while you were on me.” The hesitation sounded like regret to her but she said nothing of it. In actuality, it was because the question was loaded. He already knew the answer because he was the said crush. He was and has been two steps ahead of the game for a solid few days now.  _She_ gave him that hickey.

“Right.” Marinette replies, awkwardly.

He questions if she needed physical comfort, and she knew what he meant.

His head between her legs for the third time this week. This was getting out of hand for something considered not serious, however she finds herself agreeing to it.

This time she lies down on her bed, with enough room to allow him to lay down for the most part as well. The sun is just beginning to set, so her room was still bright without lights on. First time she gets to see Chat Noir eat her out in full color and vision.

She was not disappointed with his half-lidded eyes staring back up at her as he nuzzles her panties. Her scent alone was arousing to him. Once he has the cloth barrier removed he’s free to tease her as much as he likes. Flicking one moment and kissing another. She was getting worked up, troubles forgotten.

As a result, Marinette moans his name again.

His _real_ name.

For the second time around, this throws him off. He freezes. Once again, Marinette notices after a moment. She lifts up her head and looks at him to make sure he’s okay with it.

Their eyes lock.

He is very okay with it. In fact, he’s so okay with it that he’s told the logical parts of his brain to fuck off. Without moving any at all away from her clit, he sensuously articulates,

“De-transform."


	2. Look What Requests Can Get'cha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They diddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular request because whoa its been two days and this fic has almost two thousand hits, that is NUTS. Also fair warning I proof-read this only once; so uh, yeah, good luck.
> 
> Dedicated to all of the thirsty, you know who you are.

His ears fade to an ethereal green, as does his suit and mask all at once. He didn’t pause his pleasuring, and he makes no indications of stopping.

Before Marinette, was _Adrien._ Her crush from school, the same one who she’s been fantasizing about while Chat Noir ate her out. This entire time her fantasy was not an actual fantasy, but rather a disguised reality. Marinette does not know what to do. However, she does promptly recall the first night anything of this sort happened, and when he called her breathtaking.

When he told her that he liked her—as Chat, which means also as Adrien.

“A- _Adrien_?”

They’re still holding eye contact. He winks. She squeaks. Her hand flies over her mouth as he mumbles, “Finally I can use my hands.” Before a finger slides into her core and her head falls back to the pillow. _“This can’t be happening.”_ She thinks, as the hand not covering her mouth slides down her stomach to find a place in his hair.

The tousled silky strands feel the exact same as Chat Noirs.

This isn’t a dream.

His tongue was still on her clit, and she certainly was not capable of full sentences right now despite the situation. Suddenly there’s a second finger in her and his other hand is spreading her labia apart for his mouth. This time she moans his name again. His real name. Only now, her eyes aren’t closed. She isn’t imagining herself going over the edge with his mouth hot and wet against her throbbing flesh.

Because he’s already there.

 _Adrien_ is the one who left hickeys all over her inner thighs; claiming her in the same manner he’s doing yet again while she calms down from her climax. He removes his mouth from a spot on her leg with a pop and shifts, however doesn’t move away from her like usual.

Instead, he’s moved up her body with his mouth: kissing up her stomach, between her breasts and above her pounding heart to her face. Her very flushed and dazzled face from the afterglow. His clothed erection settles between her legs as he breathes,

“You have no idea how _badly_ I’ve wanted _you_. _All_ of _you_.”

Marinette's large round eyes stare up at his, as she realizes she’s pinned underneath him. She also notices the hickey on his neck that put her in so much distraught less than an hour or two ago. Out-loud Marinette thinks,

“ _I_ gave you that hickey.”

He chuckles, “And you were so upset over it.” As he leans down, their faces close together. She wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss her. The positioning was perfect, yet his confidence crumbles to nervousness when he’s not in the suit. He leans closer and closer to her until their noses are touching, and tilts his head. Marinette tilts her head in the opposite direction.

And Adrien leans down farther, to her neck.

Marinette lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as he trails kisses up and down her neck. The now known feeling of him giving her yet another hickey did not quench her long to kiss him just then. She’s ballsy enough to let out a small whine; a mere sound of disapproval.

Adrien pauses, and resumes the previous position of his face above hers; a puzzled look upon his face.

He questions if she’s alright with him.

She questions if it’s alright to kiss him.

Adrien’s only response was to touch noses again, but it was all she needed. This time he wasn’t moving away. There were no doubts or fears of her response to a kiss. He’s kissed her dozens of times, yet never once on her lips.

Why was he nervous to kiss her there?

He didn’t know, and now doesn’t care as she rolled her hips into the kiss and he’s reminded of his erection and its location. He breaks the kiss to sigh in pleasure, and that encourages Marinette to repeat her actions. He bites his lip, and leans up to pull his shirt off over his head.

The sunset illuminated the room enough for Marinette to see the shadows the dips in his abs casted, as well as the bulge in his designer jeans.

The same jeans he promptly unzipped after unbuckling his belt. He was such a work of art, and yet all he could think about was the exact same statement while looking at the naked woman before him. Her curves, her pale skin, and the way her eyes shine in the lighting. The dark pink flush of her cheeks, lips, nipples, and labia Adrien finds particularly arousing.

Marinette sits up.

She tugs at his pants; taking his underwear off in the same motion as well. His face was blushing the same hue as his erection, which came popping out. The cold air hitting his sensitive flesh made him hiss.

But Marinette’s hot mouth around his head made him gasp.

Their position flips, and he’s now the one being pushed down onto the bed while she adjusts to be sitting between his legs. Marinette moving on adrenalin tries to quickly think of the best way to be arousing, and when her mind can only come up with eye-contact she takes the idea and runs with it.

Adrien’s hair falls disheveled as he throws his head back on a pillow. Her mouth has been on him for two seconds and she’s already found something he liked. Hell, he didn’t even know he liked that kind of motion. He feels her tongue twirl on his tip and he’s now breathing heavy. Her head bobs farther and farther down his length, and when he finally picks his head up again to watch her he meets those large round blue eyes.

 _Oh_ , how he’s a sucker for eye contact.

“ _H-Holy shit, M-Mari._ ”

She considers herself victorious when she’s the one to make _him_ stutter. She keeps up her efforts on bobbing her head to a rhythmic motion until he requests shakily if she could just suck on his head and do whatever the hell she was doing with her tongue earlier. Adrien surprises her when his hand moves down to jack off the base of his cock.

Marinette gets the hint that he’s near the edge with his erratic pace, and it’s not long before his movements slow and her mouth is filled with his release.

She swallows.

Adrien chews on his lip. Marinette just blew him, with total acceptance of his release and him helping. With that look in her eyes, Adrien also derives that she wants more. Unfortunately, he cannot immediately go for a round two; so with that he takes her in his arms and pulls her naked body against his. His arms wrapped around her waist, and hers rubbing at his sides. Her pillow was his chest, and he quietly assures her of more _just in a few minutes_.

Adrien was a baseball hit into the left field by Marinette when she stretches to get her mouth near his ear and quietly mention:

“ _I want you to fuck me, Adrien.”_

He gulps. Turns out, his cinnamon roll was actually a sinnamon bun. Speaking of buns, his hands found hers and he squeezed in response. He practically purred when she also informed him that she was on the pill, because he did not plan ahead enough to purchase condoms.

Adrien did not have the slightest clue that he was going to get any ass anytime soon, yet here he is with one of the nicest asses he’s ever witnessed in his hands.

His hands move Marinette farther up his body, so their heads are at the same level. He turns his head to look at her, and eventually kiss her as his hands move farther down her ass, and then creep inward. Marinette realizes what he's doing, and how closely his hands are hovering turns her on a little. Adrien teases her entrance with his fingers, rubbing up and down the entire length of her sex as far as he could reach. She arches her back to press up against him more, and he takes this as encouragement.

When both hands decide to play Marinette lifts herself up ever so slightly, and one hand of his slides between them to play with her clit, while the other resumes toying with her entrance from behind. The little noises Marinette now makes ever so more intimate right next to his ear. His erection was coming back much quicker than expected.

It wasn't long before Marinette was back underneath him again, teasing the tip of his cock with a finger while Adrien gave himself a mental peptalk on how he’s about to fuck a goddess.

His nervousness was very clear to Marinette, and it quelled her own knowing she wasn’t alone with her jitters. She asks if he wanted to stop, and a vigorous head shake of “no” gets returned.

A moment later with hands entwined, he enters her slowly.

Both are silent until he’s all the way in.

Adrien figured out from comparing the amount of force he had to use for the first push to the second push, they both just lost their virginity at once. With that in mind, he cautions his movements, and softly asks how much he hurts.

Marinette is honest, and he hurts like a bitch.

However, she encourages him to just stay still for a little bit after each thrust. They work out a pace that she likes, and he’s just happy to be in her to begin with. Sensually as possible, Adrien requests,

“ _Mari, could you rub your clit for me?”_

She breathily agrees, and does as told. Immediately the pleasure changes and she starts to enjoy him inside her. Marinettes moans don’t get louder with more pleasure, rather they get quieter, more needy and erotic in a way that makes him lean closer to her while thrusting. He leans close enough to her for her to wrap her free hand around him to his back, where her nails dig in.

In that moment Adrien also learns he has a scratching fetish, and groans accordingly.

“ _Do you like that?_ ” She moans. His head falls to her shoulder and he curses in agreement. Her hand abandons her clit to dedicate both hands to clawing at his back while begging him to “ _Fuck me with you cock.”_

Adrien also comes to the conclusion that she likes pillow talk, and by now he does too.

She so quiet with her words and whines, but _oh man_ , were they erotic.

She drags her nails down the entirety of his back and he starts to buck; his mouth although panting is making an active effort to mark her collarbone with a hickey as he cums. He holds her completely still for a few moments, clutching her as tight as he could.

Regretfully he realizes he came before she did, and with a deep breath he begins to shower her upper body in kisses while rubbing at her clit. Adrien also elects to try to seduce her with his own pillow talk and moan in her ear,

"You like it when I rub your pussy?" The erotic cry of agreement she gives in response he will never forget as she's sent off the edge with his bedroom voice. 

He has yet to remove his sex from hers, reveling in the experience of her walls throbbing around him once she does finally climax.

Arms wrap around each other and tiredly, both fall asleep cuddling and maybe slightly sweaty.

* * *

 

Words went unspoken about their relationship, but judging by how they held hands to their shared lecture a few days later, it was official. Although truth be told, Adrien had Marinette for years.

Words also went unspoken between Alya and Adrien, as the second she saw their hands together. Her eyes went wide with knowledge she shouldn’t have.

Adrien silently puts up his index finger to his lips in a “shh” motion, and winks at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two cups of coffee and like four hours later I hope you liked it, cause I made this shit up today myself. ;] Thank you for reading, and showing your interest in wanting them to bump uglies.
> 
> If you notice the word count I did not plan it but it spells "boob" in a calculator, you're welcome. I know, I'm brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo, I had an internal debate if hickey plural was "hickeys" or "hickies". I'm going with google, but if there is the latter in the fic I'm sorry I tried to proof read the best I could late at night.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
